The following discussion of the background of the invention is merely provided to aid the reader in understanding the invention and is not admitted to describe or constitute prior art to the present invention.
ACS is a manifestation of vascular injury to the heart, also referred to as myocardial injury or myocardial damage, that is commonly secondary to atherosclerosis or hypertension, and is the leading cause of death in the United States. ACS is commonly caused by occlusion associated with coronary artery disease cause by atherosclerotic plaque formation and progression to either further occlusion or fissure. ACS can be manifested as stable angina, unstable angina, or myocardial infarction.
The term “acute coronary syndromes” (“ACS”) has been applied to a group of coronary disorders that result from ischemic insult to the heart. Patients with ACS form a heterogeneous group, with differences in pathophysiology, clinical presentation, and risk for adverse events. Such patients present to the physician with conditions that span a continuum that includes unstable angina, non-ST-elevation non-Q wave myocardial infarction (“NST”-“MI”), ST-elevation non-Q wave MI, and transmural (Q-wave) MI. ACS is believed to result largely from thrombus deposition and growth within one or more coronary arteries, resulting in a partial or complete occlusion of the artery, and frequently involves rupture of the plaque, resulting in an ischemic injury. ACS may also be precipitated by a coronary vasospasm or increased myocardial demand. For review, see, e.g., Davies, Clin. Cardiol. 20 (Supp. I): 12-17 (1997).
The seriousness of ACS is underlined by the morbidity and mortality that follow the ischemic insult. For example, workers have estimated that within four to six weeks of presentation with ACS, the risk of death or a subsequent myocardial infarction (MI) is 8-14%, and the rate of death, MI, or refractory ischemia is 15-25% (Theroux and Fuster, Circulation 97: 1195-1206, 1998). Given that the total number of deaths in the U.S. from acute MI is about 600,000, the search within the art for information that relates to the diagnosis, prognosis, and management of ACS has understandably been extensive. Several potential markers that may provide such information in certain patient populations have been identified, including circulating cardiac troponin levels (see, e.g., Antman et al., N. Eng. J. Med. 335: 1342-9, 1996; see also U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,147,688, 6,156,521, 5,947,124, and 5,795,725, each of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety), ST-segment depression (see, e.g., Savonitto et al., JAMA 281: 707-13, 1999), circulating creatine kinase levels (see, e.g., Alexander et al., Circulation (Suppl.) 1629, 1998), and circulating c-reactive protein levels (see, e.g., Morrow et al., J. Am. Coll. Cardiol. 31: 1460-5, 1998).
Stable angina is characterized by constricting chest pain that occurs upon exertion or stress, and is relieved by rest or sublingual nitroglycerin. Unstable angina is characterized by constricting chest pain at rest that is relieved by sublingual nitroglycerin. Anginal chest pain is usually relieved by sublingual nitroglycerin, and the pain usually subsides within 30 minutes. Myocardial infarction is characterized by constricting chest pain lasting longer than 30 minutes that can be accompanied by diagnostic electrocardiography (ECG) Q waves. Unstable angina is thought to represent the clinical state between stable angina and myocardial infarction, and is commonly associated with atherosclerotic plaque rupture and thrombus formation. In this regard, atherosclerotic plaque rupture is the most common cause of myocardial infarction.
Inflammation occurs during stable angina, and markers of plaque rupture, platelet activation, and early thrombosis can be used to identify and monitor the progressing severity of unstable angina. The myocardial damage caused during an anginal attack is, by definition, reversible, while damage caused during a myocardial infarction is irreversible. According to this model, a specific marker of myocardial injury can be used to identify myocardial infarction. The progression of coronary artery disease from mild unstable angina to severe unstable angina and myocardial infarction is related to plaque instability and the degree of arterial occlusion. This progression can occur slowly, as stable plaques enlarge and become more occlusive, or it can occur rapidly, as unstable plaques rupture, causing platelet activation and occlusive thrombus formation. Because myocardial infarction most frequently shares the same pathophysiology as unstable angina, it is possible that the only distinction between these two events is the reversibility of myocardial damage. However, since the only distinction between severe unstable angina and mild myocardial infarction is based on clinical judgement, markers of myocardial damage may also appear in the peripheral circulation of patients diagnosed as having unstable angina.
Current diagnostic methods for ACS commonly include clinical symptoms, electrocardiography (ECG), and the measurement of cardiac markers in the peripheral circulation. Angiography is also used in cases of severe chest pain usually associated with unstable angina and acute myocardial infarction (AMI). Patients with ACS frequently have constricting chest pain that often radiates to the neck, jaw, shoulders, or down the inside of the left or both arms and can have accompanying symptoms of dyspnea, diaphoresis, palpitations, light-headedness, and nausea. Myocardial ischemia can produce diagnostic ECG changes including Q waves and ST segment changes. Elevations of the plasma concentration of cardiac enzymes may reflect the degree of cardiac tissue necrosis associated with severe unstable angina and myocardial infarction.
Accordingly, there is a present need in the art for a rapid, sensitive and specific diagnostic assay for ACS that can also differentiate the type of ACS and identify those individuals at risk for delayed adverse events. Such a diagnostic assay would greatly increase the number of patients that can receive beneficial treatment and therapy, and reduce the costs associated with incorrect diagnosis.